User talk:Pharos 5
Hi there! RE: AWB Hey Pharos, I just wanted to follow up on your discussion Forum:AWB_account_use. It looks like the discussion has slowed down and no one has objected to it, so feel free to use the AWB to help around the RSC wiki. I'm not a crat so I can't give the bot flag AFAIK, but you could mark your edits as minor for the time being. If you still think the flag is best, you can try asking User:Muzzy34 or User:Ruudvan10000 on their talk page. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 23:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :I saw the work you did with purple elephant bot and it looks good. Feel free to keep using it for that and any other ideas you come up with. We do manage to keep ahead of image categories since we don't get images added that often. If you're looking for ideas of things to do, you can take a look at the list I have on my user page. Those are ideas that I'd like to get around to eventually, but I'd be just as happy if you can do some of it with AWB. To answer your example, I'd put that map of crandor in both the "Maps" and "Quest images" category since it's a map and used for a quest too. We are not strict at all here about that kind of stuff, so if it makes sense to you, it should be good. Having you and your bot skills around are a nice addition and thanks for helping out. I'll see you around. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 19:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey again, I got your message. Don't worry about trying to edit a certain amount. We are a small wiki and there is no rush to do a lot of things at once. Whatever you like to do is great and will help our wiki. I looked at you questions and hopefully this will explain them better from my project page 3) Going through all of the navbox templates and adding pictures for each item if we have them. For example I added pics of the dragon items changing this to Template:Dequip. 4) Making articles for each of the links on the main page such as "Cities" and link to the articles instead of just the categories. 5) Getting all the combat levels of the monsters in the Bestiary and making sure we have all the monsters that are also on Tip.It's list 8) This is just a more general cleanup of each article, going through each one, and filling out as much information as we can. Also, I was thinking that going through all the weapons and armour from the Smithing page and making sure we have all the information for each item's article. These are just a list of things that I thought about doing "some day". There is no pressure to get any of them done any time soon and you by no means should feel like you have to do any of this. Just do what you like and leave the rest for others to work on. I only edit when I feel like it and sometimes thats a lot and sometimes its not much at all. I'm going to be pretty busy during the holidays, so I probably won't be on the wiki much until 2011. I wish you a happy holidays and thanks again for all of your help. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 21:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC)